


A Bad Day

by mychakk



Series: I sometimes write [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do NOT copy to another website, F/M, Fluff, had a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/pseuds/mychakk
Summary: "So a bad day, was it?"A short drabble I wrote many months ago on Tumblr.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: I sometimes write [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167809
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CumberCougars (lunacatd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacatd/gifts), [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> A short piece I wrote when two wonderful friends on Tumblr had a bad day. I did slight editing before posting here, but it's not beta-read.

Sherlock halted mid step as he entered St. Bart’s lab. The sight before him was oddly familiar, but in a disconcerting way.

Molly.

Bent over the counter, shoulders hunched, head lowered; tension ripping through her posture.

A flash of a familiar bright kitchen, of a colourfully stripped jumper, of a red digital clock counting down; an echo of a ringing phone, and ragged breaths and taunting commentary, the smell of splintered wood, stress induced sweat and blood.

He blinked, shaking the memories away. His heart accelerated but his jaw set in determination and with purposeful strides he headed toward her.

She gasped, completely taken by surprise when he put his hand delicately on her hunched shoulder; she nearly jumped at the unexpected contact. She whirled her head to look up into his face and the emotions in her eyes gutted him.

Gently he put his arm around her, helping her straighten, his eyes never leaving hers. They stared at each other, searching, assessing, speaking volumes in the silence between them. Slowly he pulled her toward his chest and encircled his arms around her.

Molly’s breath hitched at the contact, she was tense for a second or two, then with a sigh melted into him, as if boneless.

He brought her closer to his chest, burrowed his head in her hair; inhaled the familiar precious smell.

“So, a bad day, was it?” He asked softly, an echo of her giggly voice from a past long ago going through his Mind Palace.

Molly sobbed once into his shirt, her arms encircling him in return. “Y-yes,” she whimpered, “b-but it’s getting suddenly b-better, thank you.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original Tumblr notes:
> 
> For @cumbercougars @lilsherlockian1975 hope it brings a little sunshine to you! *Hugs!*


End file.
